


A Slight Miscalculation

by Nezuneotoki



Series: Perryshmirtz Week 2018 [5]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Interspecies, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezuneotoki/pseuds/Nezuneotoki
Summary: Heinz Doofenshmirtz really needed to perfect his calculation skills.





	A Slight Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> Perryshmirtz Week: Day 5 Awkward Moment

 

It was a typical day at DEI, well it would’ve been had Heinz not gotten himself trapped along with his nemesis.

Though they had been nemeses for nearly a year, they were still getting the hang of working out all the kinks in their daily routine. Currently, both were dangling several feet above the floor having been ensnared in various ropes and a net. Needless to say, it wasn’t one of his better ideas. He used  _way_ too many traps this time around and was now paying for it along with the agent strapped against him. 

His nemesis suddenly chirred, making him grit his teeth.  

“Don’t rub it in Perry the Platypus.” He warned, wiggling a bit to see what room he had to maneuver with.  

His torso and neck were heavily restricted by the cord-like rope that coiled around him numerous times, but his hands had a bit of mobility even though one was trapped behind his back while the other was suspended above him. Then there were his legs, each tied with copious amounts of thick rope to where one was bent in a permanent position and the other suspended in the air, bent at the knee to mirror his hand. He sighed when he realized he wouldn't be able to get free and stopped struggling. 

 It all happened so fast that he couldn’t keep track of what had transpired before being trapped in the net.  

One-minute Perry was caught in the rope trap, the next he was trapped as well. The only explanation he could fathom was that he somehow miscalculated and ended up in the range of the trap meant for his nemesis. Then before he knew it, they were both tied to each other in a chaotic mess of coiling and knotted ropes. Arms and legs were trapped in odd angles to where they couldn’t move without hurting or strangling the other in some sort. To top it all off, a net dangled them aloft, further inhibiting their mobility as they were mashed together in a tangled mess.  

 It was utterly humiliating. 

The trap itself was a bit elaborate if not simple in a sense. The way it was laid out was a systematic ring of self-triggering rope traps fired off by narrow, pressurized tubes. Perry the Platypus would initially set off the main trap, then trigger the others to go off in a consecutive fashion due to a combination of a special pressure plate and a bit of timed programming in the firing sequence. 

Another chirr rattled its way out of Perry’s rope-strapped bill. 

“What? Oh, fine then you try. See if you can do any better.” He mockingly replied, expecting nothing to come out of it. They were efficiently trapped after all. 

With Perry strapped to his chest and his head set in a downward tilt, he had no choice other than to watch as his nemesis thrashed his head around, trying to desperately loosen the rope wrapped around his bill. Heinz thought it was futile but Perry never relented, focusing all his strength on breaking free of the bindings. With a final upward jerk the rope popped off his bill, shocking Heinz. 

 Disregarding his nemesis’ gawking he quickly got to work and studied the confusing jumble of ropes, trying to pinpoint which one to sever first. Having lost track nearly three times he shook his head then merely settled for biting at the nearest one, tugging and gnawing at it fiercely. 

Heinz watched in amazement as his nemesis chewed through the rope like licorice. With a loud snap the rope split and slackened one of his arms and the agent’s tail. It wasn’t much but it was a start. Heinz was at a loss. He wanted to help with the process of freeing them but granted with only a slightly movable hand and no tools, he reluctantly remained still and watched his nemesis do all the work. 

By now, Perry had chewed through three ropes, leading to the full mobility of a webbed foot. Armed with claws, he focused on cutting away at the ropes within its reach. The foot happened to be hiked up high due to a rope looped around his thigh but it didn't hinder him in the slightest. His claws managed to sever the bindings linked to one of Heinz’s legs. Now he could direct his nemesis to move it and get at the other ones previously blocked by the limb. He chirred, darting his eyes to Heinz then to his right. 

“Oh, like this?” Heinz shifted his leg as best he could while being curled in the net. Being tall in this situation was rather unpleasant. Movement was already restricted, and his long legs were almost impossible to move without hurting them both in some way.  

 The agent gave him a nod and began to furiously swipe at a cluster of cords that were twined.  

Once cut, Heinz immediately felt relief around his neck while Perry’s legs were completely free along with his left paw and half of the same arm. Now they were getting somewhere. 

With more freedom to move about, Perry scanned the vast entanglement of ropes for the next one to work on. There were so many that it was hard to choose but one in particular caught his eye. Among the cords were several knots from the traps rapidly setting off one after the other and this one was huge. What’s more is that it was the only one that could possibly be reached if he stretched far enough. 

 Able to slip his paw in his fedora, Perry rummaged around until he felt the tool he was searching for and pulled it out. It was a file that he’d used on multiple occasions to free himself from of a trap. He extended his arm as much as he could before his shaky paw fell back down. It was too far away without the full use of his arm, he’d need to cut away more rope until it was freed. He severed another four cords, releasing one of Heinz’s arms, the rest of his arm, and loosening the ropes around his own midsection in the process. Now he would be able to reach without a problem. Perry tried again and smirked, relieved when his file touched the enormous knot. He filed as rapidly as he could, leaning up as much as his tethered body would allow. 

Heinz continued to watch Perry with awe as the agent slowly detangled and freed them. But just as his nemesis was about to sever the huge knot, something about it caught his eye. He squinted to get a better look only to feel his blood run cold as he paled. There, tangled in the knot happened to be three strands that helped to keep the net closed. If they were cut, there was a good chance they’d plummet to the floor. 

“Perry the Platypus, don’t cut th—” Too late, the knot snapped in half resulting in a large hole on the side of the net his back was against.  

They swiftly tumbled out, crashing hard against the floor in a matter of seconds. Well, Heinz received the brunt of the fall, whereas Perry only felt the earth-shattering aftershock of the impact thanks to fact that he was still tied to the other's chest. 

Heinz groaned, everything on his back including the back of his head hurt tremendously from the drop. Using his free hand, he moved to touch it only to shut his eyes and yelp. It was excruciatingly worse to touch rather than merely lying on it. Not wanting to further injure himself, he opted to just lift his head. But in doing so only caused his lips to come into contact with something… rubbery? 

Blue eyes shot open to see wide brown ones reflecting the same feeling, dread. Both tore their mouths away from each other, utter shock and humiliation written all over their faces. Heinz felt his face flare up from embarrassment and even his nemesis’ usually stoic face was alive with discomfort as the reality of what just happened came crashing down on them. They had shared an accidental and unintentional kiss.  

Talk about awkward. 

Heinz kept his eyes off the agent, preferring to stare at the ground. That was when he noticed the ropes that were once taut now clung to his body loose and limp. It must’ve happened during the fall with all the rope his nemesis had cut. With a heated face he began removing the remnants of rope, all while remaining quiet in a strained silence. 

Perry seemed to notice it as well and had followed suit with a hint of stiffness in his movements.  

 They purposely avoided looking at each other and if they happened to catch the other’s eyes, they averted gazes immediately. There was a lack of knowing how to behave towards each other at the moment, thus causing the air around them to become stagnant and thick with tension. 

 It was suffocating to say the least.  

After removing all the rope, they finally locked eyes then cast their gazes to the ground, lacking the skills needed to properly deal with the aftermath of such a situation. To help cope with their fraying nerves, they shifted around nervously or rubbed their arms in a timid manner. What did they do in this circumstance? Should they continue with the thwarting or just…? 

“Y-You know what Perry the Platypus?” Heinz started nervously. “Let’s just call it a day. I-I’m tired and achy a-a-and my head is killing me…” he trailed off rubbing the base of his skull soothingly, hoping his nemesis got the hint. 

The agent kept his eyes on the ground giving him a hesitant thumbs up before swiftly turning tail and sprinting out of the building as if there’d been a fire. Once Perry was gone Heinz let out an exasperated sigh as he headed back for bed. He needed rest to digest everything that just happened before trying to deal with it. 

It was simply too much for them at the moment. 

They were both still relatively new to this only having been nemeses for nearly a year. Therefore, the awkwardness of spontaneous, unintentional happenings was still the norm for them. 

 


End file.
